A new song
by Scribbles13
Summary: Ok. My first fanfic. The other story had to get deleted. This one actually has an author's note. I'm trying for new chapters!It's about 2D writing a song for noodle. Read for more info. Plz review! It is now done!
1. Chapter 1

This takes place in the most usual place--kong studios.

2-D was up all night trying to write new lyrics for a new song, for a new album.

_If I told you,  
That I love you  
No,you wouldnít understand_

If I told you  
That I need you,  
I just want to hold your hand

Chorus  
Need to tell you,  
need to reach you  
need to make you understand  
No, I wouldnít  
No, I canít ...

ìAww...that dosenít sound right at all..î said 2-D.

ìWell, I thought that it was nice...î Noodle said.

2-D jumps,startled._How long was she standing there? Does noodle know that this song was for her?_ 2-D thinks to himself.

Afew seconds after he thought that, he worked up enough courage to ask

ì ëey noods...how long were you standiní there by the door-frame?î

Noodle replies,îlong enough, 2-D san..î

A few minutes later, both were blushing,and both,Noodle and 2-D,looked like a tomato.

ì Um...2-D san, I wanted to ask you something...î Noodle said, shyly.

2-D looked puzzled, but he replied,îWot is it, noodle love?î

ìWho was the song for?î


	2. Here's the second part!

2-D paused. He thought, _I canít tell noodle how much I love her...Weíll lose our bond that we have! Okay...gotta think of somthink Quickie-fast!  
_  
ìI dunno...î 2-D said.

ìOkay,2-D san.î

Noodle looked really dissapointed. She slumped toward her room. I mean she was _really_ disappointed.She gets onto the elevator. And starts to cry.  
When the lift stops at the first floor, she gets off and she slumps toward her room.

Russellís room was open, and russell sees noodle. He gets up from his bed and starts walking after noodle.

ìHey, noods, You okay?î

Noodle seiously breaks down.

ìCome on, Noods. Dere is somthiní dat I need to tell ya.î

Russell takes Noodle to his room, and tells her to have a seat on his bed. Russell sits next to her, and wraps his big arm around noodle, and holds her close to him, Because it makes noodle feel better.

Noodle starts sniffling,and stops crying.

Russell says in an overprotective voice,î Who did dis to you,Girl? Is it murdoc again? Man, whereís dat steel baseball bat? Itís gonna be a bad day for murdoc...î

Russell gets up to find the baseball bat.

Murdoc hears this and barges in.

ìwhat the hell did I do? I know I did nothiní!î

ìWhat did you do to noodle you...you...î

Russell starts toward murdoc, with fists. Murdoc backs up to the wall, just as soon as 2-D walks in.

ìHey,dullard! This has to be your fault!î

Just as 2-D walks in, Noodle starts to cry.

Russell Notices this, and stops ganging up on Murdoc and hits 2-D,square in the mouth.

ìOUCH!î

Russel was just about to hit 2-D again, Noodle yelled,

ìSTOP!î

Everyone froze. Everyone was looking at noodle, even 2-D.

A few seconds later,Noodle stopped crying and asked,

ìCan I be alone with 2-D?î


	3. DE END!

Murdoc and Russell look at eachother and shruggs. Russell and murdoc walk out and close the door.

Noodle rushes over to 2-D and asks,

ìAre you okay?î

2-D checks his chops, rolls them a few times and says,

ì Yea, Iím alwight dahling.î

Noodle asks,

ì The song you wrote before,who _really _was that for? Please tell me the truth...î

ìWell...î

2-D pauses and turns bright red.

ìThat song was for you. I love you, Noodle.î

Noodle starts to cry again.

Outside Russellís room

ìHey, russ!î

ìWat is it, muds?î

ìWhat do you think they are talking about?î

ìItís their buisness, muds.î

ìF&k you. Iíll start making and poision your food coughî

ìLet me help, you craker-ass...î

Inside Russellís room

ìNoods, is dis cry of saddness or happiness?î

ì2-D, I love you,too.î

When 2-D hears this, he crawls to noodle and sits next to her.Then, he puts her in his lap and wraps his arms around noodle.2-D wispers to noodle,

ìAlmost all songs are for you.î

And both 2-D and Noodle start to make-out, which they both wanted to do ever since they met.


End file.
